


We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around, yes we were born to make history

by kireiflora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: He wasn’t even aware he was shaking until he tried to stand up, and instead had to catch himself on the railing, the ‘clink’ of his ring meeting it sounded impossibly loud.“Yuuri?” Victor sounded far away.All of it worthless. His love meant nothing. He meant nothing. He was worthless.





	We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around, yes we were born to make history

**Author's Note:**

> The real episode 12.
> 
> :)
> 
> I meant to post this since wednesday, but it just wasn't ready.

Yuuri listened as Yurio’s score came in.

He’d lost.

By .12 of a point.

This past year-none of it mattered. He was truly just a washed up old man that never caught his break. And already, here was a better Yuri to show the world how its really done.

He had Victor, he had love, but he’d never managed to win, even with Victor and his love on his side.

He wasn’t even aware he was shaking until he tried to stand up, and instead had to catch himself on the railing, the ‘clink’ of his ring meeting it sounded impossibly loud.

“Yuuri?” Victor sounded far away.

‘Did I really give up a year for you to earn no gold medals?’ rang in his head, making his shaking get worse. At the time he’d been able to force the words into motivation, but now they were another burden on his shoulders.

“Yuuri?”

All of it worthless. His love meant nothing. He meant nothing. He was worthless.

A year of Victor’s life wasted. All because of him.

“Yuuri!” the call was more urgent now.

He couldn’t see, between his lack of glasses and his tears the world was a blur. He couldn’t breathe.

_He couldn’t breathe._

“Yuuri?!” he was jerked.

His eyes snapped open-when did they close?-and he realized he was still crying but something was different.

“Yuuri!” he was hugged tightly in relief by Victor. “Zolotse I was so worried! Are you okay?”

He was still focusing on trying to breathe and Victor backed off, nervously hovering but not hounding him with questions.

“V-Victor…” he reached out blindly towards him and was quickly, lightly, bundled in his arms.

“It's okay Yuuri.” he murmured softly.

He shook his head slightly and nuzzled closer a bit desperately, mind swirling. Victor just kept holding him. Yuuri had no idea how long they sat there, heart beating in his ears and gasping for breath, trying to stop the tears. Finally he got control of himself but Victor still waited for him to give him a sign.

Sighing, he reluctantly pulled back. “I’m sorry…” he didn’t know if Victor _could_ forgive him.

“Oh zolotse you have nothing to apologise for.” he pulled him back into the hug.

“I should’ve done better, I can do better, I _have_ done better-I’m so sorry Victor.” he hid his face in his hands, not wanting him to see him fall apart more.

“Yuka…” he could almost feel Victor’s hands hovering by his shoulders. “It's okay, I’m not upset. You did your best.”

“No I didn’t! I’ve scored higher!” he snapped back.

“Oh Yuka...it's okay. The grand prix is a lot of stress.”

“It's not okay! I’ve failed you...this year...I wast-” he was cut off with a finger on his lips.

“Yuuri. Do not for a second, think that I will ever regret a second of this year.” he said firmly. “I’m very thankful for every second I’ve spent with you, okay?”

He blinked and nodded slightly, looking away.

“Oh Yuka what can Ido to help?” he asked softly.

“Turn back time a couple days?” he offered with a tearful laugh.

Victor laughed “Not a chance Yuka, you might not do this after all.”

Yuuri blinked in confusion, looking at him. He was holding up his right hand with the ring. “Huh?”

He frowned at him. “I’m very serious about wanting to marry you Yuuri.” he said sternly. “We had this talk.”

He went red at the reminder. “I-no-that would be three days.” he tried to explain, not wanting him to think he didn’t want to marry him.

Now Victor was the one looking confused. “No.” he frowned.

“Ye-” he blinked, finally looking around. “Wai-” he tried to make sense of what his eyes were telling him. “When did we get here?”

“We came back after the short programs, you fell asleep while I was in the shower.” he reminded him gently.

Yuuri blinked “I-no we-I-” he stuttered over himself. “The free skate?”

“That’s tomorrow love.” he replied, resting his hand on his cheek.

Blinking, he stuttered out, “S-so I didn’t lose by point 12?”

“Oh Yuuri...no love, you still have the free.” he pulled him into a tight hug. “And you won’t lose by point 12.” he added.

Burrowing into his chest and sniffling, he nodded. “We’re going early for practice.” he stated softly.

“Not too much, you’ll tire yourself before the skate.”

He twitched but nodded.

Victor smiled “Then we better get to sleep.”

Yuuri lowered himself back into a lying position. It was all just a nightmare. He still had a chance. He blinked oh...he didn’t talk to Victor then...it can wait, he needs to rest and not worry about retirement yet. He wanted to marry Victor after all.

\-----

“Yuka~ Wakey wakey~”

He swatted at the air.

“Yuka~~ Come on I have food and enough time for you to wake up before practice!”

That made him open his eyes. “Huh?”

“I got it all set up while you were asleep.”

He swallowed, suddenly overwhelmed by how much Victor loved him. Waking up early with breakfast and a rink for him to vent just waiting for him. “Vi-”

Victor smiled, leaning over to push his hair from his eyes. “Anything for you.”

He nodded mutely, sitting up to eat.

\-----

Victor rested his index finger on his lips, watching Yuuri. At the moment he was just doing figures, difficult and they were why his footwork was so good. He kept track of the time, he’d nudge him towards Yuri on Ice if he didn’t himself. But for now this was what he needed. A quiet rink with no distractions.

The thought of Yuuri losing by .12 ...was horrible. It would probably shatter his confidence. No matter, Yuuri wouldn’t let that happen in reality.

He couldn’t wait to think up new programs for Yuuri for next year, ideas were already starting, but for now he had Yuri on Ice to look forward to, and the next day their duet. He couldn’t wait. He was glad he allowed Yuuri to talk him into waiting for the grand prix for that. He couldn’t wait to wow the crowd with his fiance.

Eyes darting to the time, he decided to give him just a few more minutes. A peaceful Yuuri was better than some extra practice. Just on time, Yuuri started work on Yuri on Ice. It looked better than ever, he couldn’t wait for the crowd to see what Yuuri had wrought.

\-----

Due to the nightmare, Victor imposed a strong rule of headphones and no watching the competitors. Yuuri had tried to be allowed for phichit at least but Victor only allowed him before the skate.

So now he was nervously counting down to his turn. He was terrified of screwing up, letting the nightmare come tru-

“Yuka.” Victor cut across his thoughts. “Don’t worry about the points, think of me and how far you’ve come this year. This skate is your story, so long as it is triumphant, you will be.”

The real Victor was a million times better than nightmare Victor.

“I went to Japan because you had the ability to win, as well as my heart. I know you can do this, could’ve last year, but this time there will be no conflicting feelings, no emergencies. You will look amazing with a gold medal around your neck.”

But what if he did-

“And I will love you just as much with silver or bronze or none.” Victor dragged his face back gently. “Show the world our love, and I will be happy.” he smiled, ring cold against Yuuri’s cheek.

“You’re not wearing gloves.” his brain spat out.

“You will show our love on the rink, and this is how I do.” he pulled his hand back and picked up his right hand, kissing the ring.

Tears welled in his eyes and he buried his face in his neck shaking.

“It's okay.” Victor held him tightly, also shaking.

Yuuri wiped his tears off on his shoulder and pulled back as they called his name. “I love you.” he murmured before he kissed him. “Keep your eyes on me.” he breathed as he pulled away to skate to the middle.

He felt peaceful as he relaxed his body into his starting pose. He loved Victor and Victor loved him and this was their story.

The crowds of people vanished, the song ringing through his head more from memory than the speakers as he skated. As he moved into the second half, he decided to go even further, making his jumps harder, more like the routine that had brought them together.

He could’ve stayed there, skating forever and showing Victor the depth of his love...but the music began to slow. He didn’t want it to.

He wanted to keep skating. He didn’t want to be done. This was where he belonged.

But, the song came to a close, and he came to a stop, tears in his eyes and arm out stretched to Victor on the sidelines, chest heaving.

The rink was silent for a moment longer before the stadium started cheering. For him. But he couldn’t take his eyes off Victor.

Then he rapidly skated that way, exhausted legs pumping to get him there and he slammed into the boards and grabbed Victor’s head, dragging him into a kiss.

Victor’s arms wrapped tightly around him as he kissed back.

The world was silent again until he pulled back and sound returned as he gazed at Victor.

And then he went a bit red and pulled away to head to the eit of the rink. He could almost feel Victor keeping pace to meet him. He was never letting Victor go ever again.

He tripped slightly on the lip of the exit, but Victor quickly caught him with rapid blinking eyes and a trembling lip.

“You’re amazing Yuuri!” he tugged him upright into a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” tugging him back to the kiss and cry and giving him a water bottle while they waited for the score to come in.

“Victor…” he looked back at him and his eyes watered. “I don’t want to retire.”

Victor opened his mouth to reply when there was a crowd-wide gasp and both of their eyes shot to the monitor.

“Katsuki Yuuri has broken the free skate record set by his fiance Victor Nikiforov, with a stunning two hundred, twenty-four point sixty-two. Bringing his total score to three-hundred twenty-one point six-four.”

The stunned crowd burst into applause and cheering and Yuuri could only stare at the score in shock, the numbers not seeming real, nor processing.

Victor’s arms were tight around him. “Shatter my-Yurio’s short next.” he said softly, pride dripping from his voice. “Amazing.I knew you could do it, you just needed some help. You could’ve beat me even.” he kissed his cheek and pulled back, grinning.

\-----

Yurio brought out all of the stops, arms in the air, frantically trying to catch up, and the stadium watched for his score with baited breath.

\-----

\-----

Yuuri almost didn’t believe it, but here he was, standing between Yurio and Otabek, gold medal around his neck. He’d done it. He’d really done it.

He could see Victor beaming off to the side, whenever someone tried to talk to him he’d point in their direction and he could almost hear him bragging about him.

It made his face burn, somewhere between happiness and embarrassment. But just seeing Victor so happy made him smile too as he held up the gold. The only thing that could make this moment better is if Phichit was up here with him. Maybe next year.

It wouldn’t be as special though, given his and Victor’s upcoming surprise.

He bet Phichit was going to love it. He’d probably be going on about it for years to come.

Eventually the photos finally stopped and they left the rink, and he was nearly sent flying back onto it as Phichit and Victor leapt at him in a hug from opposite sides. “G-guys!”

“You did it! And your skating...it was so beautiful! I almost cried!” Phichit didn’t release him, hugging him tightly. “I knew you could do it, that’s my best friend.”

The smile slid from his face. “I’m sorry Phichit, I wish you were there with me.”

Phichit’s face crumpled for a moment so short he doubted Victor noticed. “No-don’t worry about me! Be happy, please Yuuri! You deserve this!”

Yuuri let go of his half hug of Victor to pull Phichit close. “I am, I am happy. I can be sad for you at the same time. You’re my best friend.”

Phichit laughed a little, “We can’t all come out of nowhere and break records Yuuri, I skated songs I love all over the world, for thousands of people. The season’s not over yet either, I haven’t given up hope just yet.”

He smiled a bit back, “Okay, but say the word and I’ll be there.”

“The word is, go back to your fiance, you’re breaking his heart.” Phichit laughed a bit.

He still wasn’t convinced Phichit was as okay as he was acting, but, this _was_ his moment. He turned back to Victor with a smile, who mimed a broken heart with a pout before pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you Yuuri!”

Yuuri allowed himself to just bask in the moment with his fiance and his best friend.

\-----

Victor would later pull out and show him the highest point breakdown Yurio could’ve gotten and smiled as he showed him there was no mathematical way for Yurio to beat him after his record breaking score.

Before Victor pulled him into a tight hug and peppered his face with kisses that is.

\-----

“Yuuri, I love you. I love you despite any reason you may not love yourself, and I love you because of all the things that make you uniquely you, and I loved you the moment I met you, and I won't stop loving you after you retire, and I hope whatever you do next, we do it together.” Victor was kneeling on the carpet, with the ring he’d swiped while Yuuri washed his hands.

“V-Victo-”

“Shh…” he slid the ring back on his finger. “You got to be all cute and romantic, so let me. I know we talked about it...but I just wanted to make sure you fully understood how much I want this.” he stood up to hug him.

He sniffled slightly, hugging him back. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me all the same.” he pulled him tight to him.

“Of course Vitya, now and forever..”

Victor pulled back with a smile, “No no, don’t cry.” he wiped at the tears gathering in his eyes. “You’ll mess up your makeup, and we still have our surprise.”

\-----

Then came the exhibition.

When he pulled on the suit he couldn’t help but smile. There were a million good things and memories wrapped up in this suit. Well, the original version. But it was time to give the two new ones a really spectacular memory.

“Ready Yuuri?”

“Not really.” he laughed a bit, hands shaking.

“I could stay out of-”

“No! I’m just...nervous. I want you there.” he shook his head quickly.

He leaned over and kissed him.

Yuuri pulled back and grabbed the large jacket, swinging it around Victor’s shoulders with a smile. “This is going to be amazing.”

“Of course.” he smiled back at him.

\-----

He could admit he had a favorite part of their pair skate.

Whenever he got to lift Victor.

His whole world was in his hands, perfectly safe, smiling down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna go longer but I really liked the feel of those ending lines.
> 
> Maybe I'll do a chapter two.


End file.
